The Hunter Assassin's
by NerdyMcNerderson
Summary: What happens when Killua, Gon and Alluka stumble into the world of Assassination Classroom? FIND OUT NOW IN THE HUNTER ASSASSIN'S (Rated T cuz I'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the battle with the Chimera Ants, Gon had been terribly wounded. Everyone said there was no hope for him, but Killua knew there was on way to save his best friend. Killua had gone out of his way to save Gon; but in the end, it was all worth it. Gon had been saved. Killua cried tears of joy to finally see that his friend had been saved. It was what he had to do next, that would change his life forever.

"Something…."

"Yes, Killua?"

"I want you to take me, Alluka and Gon, somewhere where no one can find us, a place so far or remote that not even the best Hunters can find us…even if it means leaving this world. Got it?"

"'Kay…."

And at that moment, the trio disappeared.

**At class 3-E**

"Nagisa~ " Shouted Karma as he ran up to the blue haired boy.

"Oh, good morning Karma."

"Hey, did you hear what Koro-Sensei found this morning?"

"No, what happened?"

"Apparently there was this big flash of light in the forest earlier this morning before school. When they went to see what happened they found a bunch of weird kids in the forest."

"That's so weird" Interrupted Kaede.

"Not as weird as you" Snickered Karma as Koro-Sensei walked into the classroom.

"Good morning Class!"

"Good morning, Koro-Sensei" responded the class.

"Now, I know by now you have probably heard the rumors and I would like to tell you all that the rumors are true."

A wave of whispers filled the room after Koro-Sensei's comment. After a few moments a few hands were raised.

"Yes, ?"

"Koro-Sensei, if you don't mind me asking, what's happening to those kids as of now?"

"Ah, well they are currently resting in the nurses office and when they wake up Mr. Karasuma will interrogate the kids and hopefully figure out who they are and where they came from." Koro-Sensei explained.

"Now, let's go on with today's lesson.

The rest of the first half of class went off without a hitch. The bell rang and the students when off to lunch while some stayed behind in the classroom.

"So, do you guys wanna peak into the Nurses office and see what the look like?" Karma asked with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know…they could be dangerous…" Kaede said with uncertainty.

"Aw, c'mon! What could a bunch of kids do? I mean, we are Assassin's after all, what could they possibly do to us?" Interrupted Ryoma standing next to the door.

"I agree with Ryoma-kun. They're just a bunch of kids…."

"Who showed up out of nowhere!" Argued Kaede.

"Look guys, this could drag on for forever" Intervened Nagisa "I suggest that whoever wants to go, to go, and whoever doesn't want to go, can stay in the classroom. I'm going to follow Karma and Ryoma to the Nurses office" Nagisa stated as he stood up and made his way to the door

"You heard 'em, let's go Karma." Ryoma said as he nudged his head in the direction of the nurses office.

***A few moments later**

The three stooges arrived at the Nurses office and the each entered one after the other. There was a sheet that blocked half the room. They pulled the curtain back to find 2 young boys and a little girl sleeping in separate beds. One boy had pure white hair and wore a white t-shirt and a dark blue longs sleeve underneath, the other boy had long spikey black hair and wore green jacket with a black tank top underneath. The little girl had long black hair and a strange headband the keep her hair out of her face as well a bore a strange Kimono like outfit.

These three definitely were strange, stranger than anyone they've ever met, besides Koro-Sensei.

The three stooges drew closer and closer to the young kids, until all of a sudden, BAM, the door slammed open.

"Now, Karasuma, I know you're not too fond of strangers, but we can't just leave these poor children by themselves"

"I don't care, these kids could be international spies or high level assassin's sent by other countries to kill you. I am not going to put the lives of these students in jeopardy because you're soft"

The thee stooges hid behind the white haired boys bed in the far corner of the room and listened in on the conversation between Koro-Sensei and Karasuma.

After a few minutes of arguing between the two teachers, the spikey haired boy slowly but surely woke up.

"Look, he's awake." Nagisa pointed out as the boy slowly sat up and yawn.

The boy immediately turned his attention to the three stooges.

"Who're you guys?" the boy asked curiously, only to immediately be hushed by the hiding students.

The boy talking and shushing grabbed the attention of the two arguing teachers.

"Ahh….I see you're awake now" Koro-Sensei said cheerfully.

"Where am I?" the boy asked.

"You are in Kunugigaoko Junior High School in Japan. Now, might we ask what your name is, sir"

"My name is Gon, Gon Freecs. Nice to meet you mister….."

"Kurasuma, and this is my associate Koro-Sensei. Do you mind if we ask who your friends are, ?"

Sure. The white haired boy is Killua, and the girl is his younger sister Alluka. Although, I don't know who those three are" He said as he pointed to the three stooges that were hiding in the corner behind Killua's bed.

"Nagisa, Karma, Ryoma. What on earth do you think they're doing in the Nurses office?!" Kurasuma demanded.

"Uh….'cause we're not exactly banned from the nurses office" Karma smart mouthed only to be immediately elbowed in the gut by Ryoma.

"You three, back to class. Now!" Kurasuma boomed as he pointed to the door.

The three stooges left the Nurses office and Kurasuma continued his wave of questions.

"Mr. Freecs, would you please explain to me how you got on school grounds?"

"I don't know. All I knew is soon after I woke up in the hospital I ended up here."

Kurasuma was dumbfounded. How could a kid not realize where he was?

For nearly an hour the room was filled with questions on where Gon was from. Koro-Sensei and Karasuma could hardly believe his story. It was almost this kid had come from a different world…

TBC…

(AN) Hello, this is only my second fanfic so I hope yall enjoy it! I am still trying to figure out how to upload second chapters so it may take a while for the next chapter to be uploaded. I hoped yall enjoyed!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

(AN) I finally figured out how to upload. It took a while cuz I am doing this on mobile but I apologize for the wait. Now, before I begin this I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. I thought no one would notice this. I would also like to note that in this chapter that Killua will be awake and I know you guys want him to show off his badass power but I would like until at LEAST chapter 5 before that happens. Now, without further deay…THE HUNTER ASSASSIN'S CHAPTER 2 SHALL NOW BEGIN!

.

By the time Killua had awoken, Koro-Sensei and Kurasuma had already exited the Nurses office and headed back to the Teachers lounge. Killua didn't expect Gon to be awaken, let alone be doing push-ups in the middle of the floor.

"Gon, what are you doing?" The white haired boy asked with a sigh.

"Just exercising." Gon said as he got up off the ground and began doing some stretches.

"Where are we?" Killua asked a he peered around the white room.

"I forgot the name but apparently we're in some school"

"Of course we are" Killua said with another sigh as he slid off the bed.

"Hey Gon, I'm going to go look for something to eat. Can you stay here and watch Alluka for me?"

"No problem Killua, be back soon." Gon answered with a cheeky smile as he waved his goodbye as he left the room.

***Back in the classroom***

"Look you guys, I'm telling ya', something ain't right with that kid" Ryoma said as a shiver went down his back.

"I don't know, they looked pretty normal to me" Responded Nagisa as he sat down in his desk.

'I agree with Nagisa, the only thing weird about those kids is their hair. Although, it's not like I'm one to complain." The redhead commented.

"Whose hair is weird" Said a voice coming from the doorway. Spooked, the class turned to see a white haired boy standing in the middle of the doorway with his hand in his pockets.

"Hey, aren't cha' that other kid from the Nurses office?" Ryoma questioned.

"Ya', what of it" Killua responded with a smug look on his face.

"What's your name?" The feminine blue haired boy asked from the back of the classroom.

"Killua, Killua Zoldyck. And you are?"

"I'm Nagisa Shiota. And that's Karma Akabane, and that's Ryoma Terasaka." The blue haired boy said as he motioned towards the redhead and the delinquent. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave the Nurses office?"

"If got hungry so I decided to go look for some food. You guys know where I can get some lunch?"

"Well there's a vending machine around the corner where you can buy some food" He says as he pointed down the hall.

"Thanks Nagisa," Killua said as he exited the doorway and headed down the hall into the vending machine.

***A few minutes later***

Killua had returned to the Nurses office after grabbing a few cans of the cheapest drinks and chips he could find. He sat on the bed and enjoyed the refreshments until two figures walked in.

"Hello Koro-Sensei and . What brings you here?"

"Well, we came here to ask you a few more questions but it seems one of your friends has awoken." Tall, dark and gloomy said as he pointed over to Killua who was still eating his bags of chips.

"What's your name?" The ginormous Octopus with a huge grin asked as he looked down at the white haired boy.

"Killua Zoldyck. And yours?"

"Koro-Sensei" responded the giant grinning Octopus.

"I guess that makes you Kurasuma" Killua stated as he looked at the man in the Tuxedo.

"Yes, I am Kurasuma. Now, , do you mind if we ask you a couple of questions.? It will only take a few minutes."

"Ask away" Killua said as he lied down on the bed.

The questions Kurasuma asked were quite normal, but Killua knew that he had to be careful of the way he answered. By the end of the interrogation, it had turned mid-afternoon and the students begun walking home one after the other. Killua knew it had gotten late, and although he slept through half the day, he was tired, and wanted to go back to bed.

"Hey old man, I know you probably have a lot of other questions to ask, but I'm tired" Killua said with a groan.

"I understand , but I have one more question to ask you."

"And what's that?"

"How would you feel about joining class 3-E?"

(AN) That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. (Sorry it's a bit short btw) Unfortunately, my birthday is this week so I won't be posting anytime soon but I hope yall understand.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER OR ASSASSINATION CLASSROOM

(AN) Hey guys! So I am writing this the day after my birthday because I promised yall I'd get back to it as soon as my bday ends but before that I have to make a few corrections. Last time I posted my tablet was being freaky and auto correcting things that were already okay. For example: "I" got turned into "If" or "Woken up" turned to "Awoken" so if there's any errors feel free to let me know and I will try my best to fix the problem.

Also I won't be posting it till probs the 31st cause I am really bust rn cause I'm packing up for a road trip.

NOW! ONTO THE STORY!

Killua knew what these people were really thinking when they offered him this job, but passing as a student was something new to him. He had never been to a real school, let alone a top-ranking junior high. -But he knew it was probably best for Alluka since she couldn't even read nor write.

"Today class, we have a couple of new students today" He said as he gestures towards the door to reveal the odd trio standing there in the school uniforms. "I know it's a little odd for people to start joining so late in the year, but I am sure they will be a wonderful addition to the class. Now, would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"Sure, my name is Gon Freecs. It's very nice to meet you" The spikey haired boy said loudly as he bowed his head to the class.

The class turned over to the girl who stood in between the two boy. "Uh..um, my name is Alluka Zoldyck. It is very nice to meet you all." She said as she bowed as well.

The class then turned over to the white haired kid. "Hi, I'm Killua Zoldyck." The class was a bit confused at first, two Zoldycks? But they looked nothing alike besides their piercing blue eyes.

Class took longer than expected, but it was nothing Killua couldn't handle. He got up out of his desk and walked over to Gon and Alluka who were already striking up a conversation with each other.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Killua asked as he sat on one of their desks.

"Gon was just telling me about your time in the Heavens Arena." Alluka said happily.

"Remember when you battled Hisoka?" Killua said in a snarky tone.

"Ugh, don't remind me" Gon said jokingly.

"Oh c'mon, you weren't that bad." Responded Killua. "I mean, you did that awesome move where you pulled the the slab from underneath you and smashed it to distract him. It caught him totally off-guard!" Killua said while making punching motions. They all laughed together while the other students were appalled by their stories.

"H-How is that even possible?" the classmates whisper as they try to make sense of the stories they just heard.

"Well, chances are they're hired Assassin's, so I guess it's not to impossible?" Nagisa said as he tried to make sense of it as well.

"I don't trust 'em. " Ryoma commented as he placed his feet on his desk.

Dispute the suspicions of the students growing, class continued like it should and the school day had come to a halt. One by one the students left again and Killua and the others stayed behind. Kurasuma had provided a place for the three to rest their heads. Be it that it was just the nurses office, they had at least a bed to rest their head on. Dinner was no problem at all either. Koro-Sensei brought various foods for them all to enjoy. By the end of the night Gon, Killua and Alluka had gone to bed with their bellies full and their bodies warm.

The next day, Gon, Killua and Alluka were woken up by Koro-Sensei who was ready to start the day.

"Nuhuhuhu….rise and shine!" Koro-Sensei said as they pulled the blankets off of the three munchkins. Immediately, Killua woke up angered.

"Hey Octopus, what's the big idea?" Killua stated as he took his blanket back from Koro-Sensei.

"It's time for school, Killua-san."

"Onii-san, why are you yelling?" Alluka said in a drowsy tone as she got up along with Gon.

"It's so early, the sun isn't even out yet" Gon pointed out.

"Well, the early bird gets the worm" Replied Koro-Sensei. "The early worm being breakfast" Koro-Sensei pulled out a freshly made stack out from under his cloak. "Now rise and shine, we have a busy day ahead of us."

"And why is that Octopus?" Killua said as he ate his pancakes.

"Today we have another new student coming in!"

"But, Koro-Sensei, didn't we just join the class yesterday? Why is another student joining?" Gon questioned as he too, scarfed down his pancakes.

"Well, her transfer was already planned out weeks ago, but now she's finally here"

"What's her name Koro-Sensei?" Alluka asked as she finished her pancakes.

"Well...it's complicated" Koro-Sensei said nervously.

"Hmm. Sure sounds like an assassin to me." Sugino commented as he and Nagisa looked over Yuma's phone.

"So now they're bringing in more student assassin's." Nagisa commented as well as they continued to peer over Yuma's phone.

"Well, at least they'll be closer to our age than Professor Bitch and those other kids" Yuma stated as he lowered his phone.

"About that." Okajima interrupted.

"Where'd you come from?!" Sugimoto shouted in surprise.

"I was curious myself so I asked Kurasuma if he had a photo" Okajima continued as he began to rummage through his pockets and pulled out his phone. "This is what he sent back" Okajima said as he showed the three his phone.

"Oh! She's a girl" one of then commented.

"You made it your background?" Nagisa commented.

"She's pretty cute" the other commented

"Right?! She's SUPER cute!" Okajima replied. "Oh I sure hope we hit it off!" He shouted as he pulled his phone I'm and hugged the picture.

The three began to watch as Okajima bantered about how nervous he was about meeting the new girl. They calmed him down enough to where he would stop prancing around like an idiot and begun to head off. They arrived in the classroom shortly after to see the three new students along with Hinano and Megu observing as strange black box in the back on the classroom.

"Oh so this is it. Doesn't look special" Killua said as he knocked on it a few times. Immediately after he knocked on the box, a flash appeared on the screen and a punk haired girl appeared on the screen.

"Onii-san, what did you do?" Alluka said as she quickly turned towards her brother

Killua turned towards his sister and started to get nervous "N-Nothing, I swear"

"Good Morning, I am the Autonomous Intelligence Fixed Artillery who will be joining your class. Nice to meet you."

(AN) Sorry if it took a while and I had to copy an actual scene from Assassination Classroom. It was hard to recognizing their voices in one part so I hope you forgive me for that. Thank you so much for reading and supporting me.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N)THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN IT MEANS I GOT MY HANDS ON SOME WIFI. I WILL TRY TO GET THE 5TH CHAPTER READY FOR YALL. AND NOW WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE, HERE THE 4TH CHAPTER OF THE HUNTER ASSASSIN'S *blows horn dramatically*

It was obvious that Kurasuma was angry about the new students arrival, so much so that he was trembling in rage and chipped off the end of the chalk as he introduced her to the class

"Kukukukuku" Koro-Sensei chuckled as he watched Kurasuma boil in rage.

"It's be best for you not to laugh, this is a serious matter! The AIFA is apart of the foreign exchange program, she will be trying to kill Koro-Sensei like everyone else. And as for our agreement it will be the same as it is for the other students, no fighting back and no harming her in anyway. The agreement we have still applies." Kurasuma finished.

"I see, well in my personal opinion you and the government take that agreement a bit too literally, but oh well." Koro-Sensei stated as he welcomed AIFA to the class then continued to start the lesson while the other students began whispering to the neighbors, including Killua and Gon who were ecstatic about the new arrival, talking amongst themselves, questioning whether or not it would attack soon.

Not even ten minutes into the lesson, smack posted out of the box as the box pulls out its weapons and immediately begins rapid fire against Koro-Sensei who immediately dodged it as bullets ricocheted off the walls and hit the students while Kurasuma and Professor Bitch watched in horror.

Killua immediately took action and moved over to Alluka's seat as fast as he could, leaving a dust trail behind him as he immediately shielded her with his body. Luckily, Gon had been quick enough to get under his desk and shield himself from the bullets that filled the room. After a few seconds, the bullets stopped and the class immediately emerged from their desks.

"Oi, Oi, Oi! What the hell was that?!" Killua shouted as he started to stomp his way over to AIFA. "You could've poked my sisters eye out, what the hell were you thinking?!" Killua shouted at the box as he shook his fist in front of the screen.

"I have to agree with Killua here, out of concern out of someone shooting their eye out, I'm afraid the use of firearms in this class are strictly prohibited." Koro-Sensei responded.

"Understood the next round of fire will be aimed more carefully" She said as numbers and codes immediately showed up on her screen, recalculating the next round that was about to be loaded upon the students.

"Tsk, tsk, stubborn…aren't we?" Koro-Sensei said as the box opened fire again and in the blink of an eye Killua was next to Alluka's side and shielded her again from the barrage of bullets.

Koro-Sensei began teasing the machine, but all of that stopped when the machine blasted his hands to bits and the class was overcome by overwhelming shock.

"Left fingertip destroyed, newly added second gun was effective." The box said as it put away it's guns away and immediately started to recalculate. "Probability of neutralizing target in the third attack is less than 0.001 percent, probability of neutralizing target in the fourth attack is 0.003 percent, probability of neutralizing target before graduation is at a minimum of at least 90 percent. Be advised, the third attack is commencing now." The box spoke as it immediately drew it's weapon and began to fire on Koro-Sensei once again.

An overwhelming blood luster overcame the classroom, so powerful that it had even the great Kurasuma and Koro-Sensei all shaken up about it. All of it had been coming from one person, the white haired boy who sat in the back of the classroom. It was the most terrifying thing the students had ever experienced up till then. The only reason it stopped was because on one thing.

"Onii-san!" yelled Alluka as she bonked her other brother on the head. "Stop doing that or you won't get any friends!" She complained as she sat down in her desk.

"Sorry Alluka, I'm just upset about some things," Killua responded shyly as he turned over to Alluka

"Killua you know we just can't go around scaring people like that" Gon said sternly.

"I know, it's just Alluka almost got hurt today!" Killua protested as he pointed to the box.

"I know you're angry Kil, but there's no reason to be so upset. She is programmed to do this, it's not like it is her fault" Interrupted Koro-Sensei as he patted Killua on the head.

"But you don't understand!" Killua shouted as he stood up and slapped Koro-Sensei's tentacle back.

"I understand enough that you have no right to frighten the students the way you did." Koro-Sensei retorted as his face turned red. "Now if you continue this behavior I will have no choice but give you detention, is that understand?"

"Tch, yes sir" Killua responded as he sat back down with his arms crossed.

"Good, now everyone if you don't mind, will you all clean up this mess while I talk to Kurasuma? It's rather important "

The class agreed to clean up the mess while Koro-Sensei went to go talk to Kurasuma I'm the teachers lounge and the students began to talk amongst themselves.

"Who knew Killua could be so….scary"

"I know right, it's like he's not even human"

"I wonder if Alluka and Gon are that scary"

Most of the students were talking about Killua but none dare to approach him, all except two, Nagisa and Karma.

"Hey, Killua" Karma said as he and Nagisa walked up to Killua as if nothing happened.

"What do you idiots want?" Killua rudely asked as he glared at the two students.

"W-Well, we were wondering if you could help us with our next assassination attempt on Koro-Sensei." Nagisa said as he pulled out his notebook that was full of notes on Koro-Sensei. "We've been collecting notes of Koro-Sensei's weaknesses and we think with your speed, we can actually do okay this time."

"No thanks" Killua said calmly as he got up out of his desk and headed over to Gon and Alluka.

"But why? I mean, it's obvious you're really strong, so why do you let it go to waste?" Karma said comply as he crossed his arms.

"I have my reasons , you have yours" Killua replied as he made his way over to where his friend and sister were. The all three left the classroom shortly after the final bell rang and headed down to the Nurses office.

OKAY EVERYONE THAT'S GOING TO BE IT FOR THIS CHAPTER, IM SORRY IT WAS A B IT RUSHED BUT AS I POST THIS I AM LITERALLY GOING TO BE G ONE AND THE REST NO WIFI AND I PROBABLY WONT HAVE WIFI FOR A MONTHS OR SO. SO, I HOPE YALL UNDER STAND IF I WONT POST UNTIL SEPTEMBER.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

sorry guys I just kind of lost interest in this and it's too difficult to update (since I'm always using mobile).

This story can be adopted by anyone (no need to ask permission, just go for it)

thanms and sorry


End file.
